Super 82 in 1
Super 82 in 1 is a Chinese bootleg multicart for the Game Boy. Unlike many other multicarts, each game is individual with no graphics swap repeats, and all but one are officially licensed games (though many are in the original Japanese). Works on original Game Boy, Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance. Game List Games with JP by them mean the Japanese version is on the cart (and an English version was created but is not on the cart). All other games are either the NA version, have little to no text (indeterminate region) or were only released in Japan. # JP Nettou The King of Fighters '96 [ENG: The King of Fighters: Heat of Battle] # Sonic 3D Blast 5 # Speedy Gonzales # We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers # Bomberman GB 3 # JP GB Genjin 2 [USA: Bonk's Revenge] # Magical * Tarurūto-kun 2: Raiba Zone Panic!! # JP World Cup Striker [USA: Elite Soccer] # JP Hoi Hoi - Game Boy Ban [USA: Stop That Roach!] # Saigo no Nindou: Ninja Spirit # Track & Field # JP Ninja Ryukenden GB [USA: Ninja Gaiden Shadow] # JP Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Buster Bunny no Kattobi Daibouken [USA: Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Montana's Movie Madness] # JP Kaiketsu Yanchamaru Kid Niki: Radical Ninja # JP Super Chinese Land [USA: Ninja Boy] # JP Spartan X [USA: Kung-Fu Master] # The Amazing Spider-Man # JP F1 Boy [USA: Sunsoft Grand Prix] # Super Mario Land # Mickey Mouse # DuckTales # JP Lucky Monkey [USA: Spanky's Quest] # Mr. Chin's Gourmet Paradise # The Chessmaster # SD Lupin Sansei: Kinko Yaburi Daisakusen # NBA All-Star Challenge # JP Uoozu [USA: Fish Dude] # Painter Momopie # Ishida Masao no Tsumego Paradise # JP Seaside Volley [USA: Malibu Beach Volleyball] # Kaisen Game: Navy Blue # Wizards & Warriors X: The Fortress of Fear # SolarStriker # Pri Pri: Primitive Princess! # Baseball # Chacha-Maru Panic # Rolan's Curse # Side Pocket # Boulder Dash # BurgerTime Deluxe # Castlevania: The Adventure # RodLand # JP Solomon's Club # Ranma 1/2: Netsuretsu Kakutouhen # Elevator Action # Pac-Man # JP Shippo de Bun [USA: Tail 'Gator] # Hero Shuugou!! Pinball Party # JP Boxing [USA: Heavyweight Championship Boxing] # Yakuman # JP Klax # Tetris # Hyper Lode Runner # Shisenshou: Match-Mania # Alleyway # JP Bouken! Puzzle Road [USA: Daedalian Opus] # Dragon Slayer I # Dr. Mario # World Bowling # Space Invaders # Flipull # JP Pitman [USA: CATRAP] # Tennis # JP Kakomun Hebi [USA: Serpent] # Trump Boy # Pipe Dream # JP Soukoban 2 [USA: Boxxle 2] # Heiankyo Alien # Shanghai # Minesweeper # Motocross Maniacs # Master Karateka # Bubble Ghost # Bomb Jack # Penguin Land # JP Puzzle Boy [USA: Kwirk] # Mogura de Pon! # JP Tasmania Monogatari [USA: Tasmania Story] # Battle City # Crystal Quest # Castelian Pictures 82 in 1 front.JPG|A full list of games on the cart. Some game names are shortened to fit on the back, and many have slight typos or are printed incorrectly. Note the text above the sticker saying "Game" instead of "Game Boy". 82 in 1 select.JPG|The game select screen. The Chinese symbols on the bottom change to a translation of the selected game, suggesting this is a Chinese bootleg cart. Category:Games Category:Multicarts Category:Game Boy games